


The Worst Thing He Ever Did

by queenofinsanity6



Series: What Would I Be Without You [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofinsanity6/pseuds/queenofinsanity6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspective while burning the body of the Master</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Thing He Ever Did

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The worst thing the Doctor ever did

The Doctor could tell from the looks on the faces of everyone around him that they didn't understand. Why should they? To them, the Master was just the man who'd tortured them and murdered most of the human race for the past year-the year that now had never occurred. How could he explain that the truth was so much more complicated than that?

So he put on his best serious-but-not-sad face and led the others in repairing the damage that had been done, at least until he could get away. It was only when he was off the Valiant and safely alone with the Master's funeral pyre that he let the grief take hold.

Because this was not just a murderer or a psychopath. This man, whose body burned so brightly in front of him, was so much more. Once he'd planned his entire future with this impossible man.

Yes, in the time since then he'd done a lot of truly terrible things. But when all of that anger and fear was stripped away, he became the sort of man who would devote his life to giving others hope, and a future-even if he had to sacrifice himself to do it.

In the end, he was no worse a man than the Doctor. They both had done wonderful and terrible things.

It just so happened that the worst thing the Doctor ever did was leave him behind.


End file.
